Bad Girl Cat
by 13matthi
Summary: After hearing her friends mock her, Cat decides to change her image but when that image gets her involved with a group of trouble making goths can Tori and the gang get the Cat once knew and loved back before something seriously bad happens?
1. The Fight

Bad Girl Cat Part 1

*I do not own anything*

At Hollywood Arts

Cat is walking to Schikowitz's room when she hears Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre laughing so she slowly opens the door

"Yeah what about the all the stupid stuff she says" Andre says

"Oh yeah like, hey guys why once my brother was bitten by a unicorn"

"And her hair? Who dyes it red? I mean really, how stupid, I swear that dye makes her dumber and dumber" says Jade

"Yeah and what about that stupid laugh" Beck says then Jade imitates Cat's laugh

Cat looks hurt as her friends talk badly about her "Yeah and she's so gullible" Jade says gullible

"And she's always getting worked up over nothing" Tori says

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jade says trying to sound like Cat

Tori looks back at Andre then notices Cat at the door

"Cat" Tori says as the rest of her friends look at Cat

Cat breaks down in tears as Tori stands up

"Cat wait, it's not what you think. We just" Before Tori can finish her sentance Cat runs out crying "Cat wait!" Tori runs after Cat with Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie right behind her

"Go away!" Cat says as she walks to the front door of the school

"We're sorry" Tori says then Cat turns around to her friends visually upset

"I didn't know I was such a pain, and a burden" Cat says

"We never said that" Robbie says

"Yeah well you were probably thinking it" Cat says

"Cat you're not a burden" Tori says

"Yeah she is" Jade says not helping the situation improve

"Jade!" Beck says in a frustrated tone

"Tell me the truth, do you think I'm a nuisance or a burden or a pain or not?" Cat asks demanding the the truth but no one speaks

"That's what I thought, I can't believe you would say all those about me" says Cat

"Cat just listen and we'll explain everything" says Tori

"No! I've heard quite enough, some friends you were" Cat says

"Were?" Says Robbie

"Goodbye" Cat says as she walks out the door

"Cat!" Tori yells as she tries running after her but she stops at the door feeling sad

"Wow you guys are all horrible people" Jade says then Tori, Robbie, Beck and Andre look at her "What?"

At Cat's House

(Cat runs into her room crying)

"How dare they!" Cat says then she looks at herself in the mirror as the insults from her friends go through her head

" _Who dyes their hair red?"_

" _And that stupid laugh she does"_

 _Jade imitates Cat's laugh_

" _I swear that dye is making her dumber and dumber"_

" _She always gets worked up over nothing"_

" _What's that suppose to mean"_

"If they don't like how I look or act, then, then they can say goodbye to the old Cat Valentine" Cat says as she walks to the bathroom

The Next Day at school

Tori up to the lunch table and sits down "Hey, have you guys heard from Cat?" Tori asks

"No, I've tried calling her all day, she hasn't picked up" Robbie says worried about his red-headed friend

"Yeah she wasn't in class today" Jade says

"Guys I'm really worried" Tori says

Andre notices a girl with black hair with a few streaks of red, with black nails and black lipstick "Hey, did we get a new student" Andre asks as the girl walks up to them

"Can we help you?" Jade asks

"Hello Jade" Cat says calmly

Jade's eyes widen as the guys drop their food on the table

"CAT?!" Jade says looking shocked at Cat's new transformation

Tori stands up "What? What happened to you?"

"I decided that you guys were right, so I redyed my hair, and got new clothes, black nails and black lipstick, the Cat Valentine you once knew is gone" Cat says

"Why?" Tori asks

"Because you said you didn't like me the way I was before, so now I'm new and improved, what do you think?" Cat says

"I like it!" Robbie excitedly says then he gets elbowed by Andre and Beck "Ow"

"Well I don't" Tori says surprising Cat

"But this is what you wanted wasn't it?" Cat asks

"It's not!" Tori says

"Well then...if you don't like the new me, then I guess we can't be friends anymore" Cat says

"Cat" Jade says after taking a sip from her water

"Come on" says Beck

"Let's talk this out" Andre says

"No, I'm not talking to people who don't care about me" Cat says then she walks away mad

Tori sits down feeling bad "I feel so bad"

Jade lets out a sigh then gets up "I'll go talk to her"

"Really?" Tori asks surprised that Jade wants to help

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Jade says before walking away (Walks away

In the Library

Cat walks into the library and heads to the books when a group of five goths see her each one has either blue or white streaks in their black hair

"Hey Gwen who's the girl" says a goth with white streaks in her hair

"Huh?" Gwen the leader of their group looks over at the bookshelf then sees Cat looking at books "I don't know but I like her hair" Gwen says as she gets up

"Where are you going" one goth this time with purple streaks asks

"To talk to her, maybe she can come and join us" Gwen says

"Really?" the third goth with white streaks in her hair

Gwen walks up to Cat "Hey" Cat turns around to Gwen and the other four goths as they walk up

Meanwhile Jade stops at the door then looks in as the goths talk to Cat

"You wanna come and hang out with us?" Gwen asks

"Uh sure" Cat says sounding unsure then Gwen takes her by the arm and walks her over to the table with the rest of the goths

"By the way, I'm Gwen" Gwen says

"I'm Beth" the goth with purple streaks of hair

Then the goth with white hair introduces herself "I'm Claire"

The girl with green streaks in her hair stands up "Sammy"

"Oh I have a friend named Sam" Cat says almost sounding like her old perky self but she quickly changes her tone "I mean, hi" she says rather calmly

"I'm Lexie" the goth with yellows streaks in her hair

"What's your name?" Gwen asks

"I'm Cat" Cat says introducing herself

Lexie nearly laughs "Cat? Wait a second aren't you the redhead that hangs around Tori Vega and those other losers" she says

"I was, but I'm not friends with them anymore" Cat says as Jade looks through the door window shaking her head looking upset

Cat sits down with the goths "I haven't seen you around the school" Cat says

"We don't associate ourselves with losers" Gwen says

"Plus, we're never at school if we are, we're in detention" Lexie whispers

"So you're currently in detention" Cat asks

"For the next hour" Beth says

"Got a problem with that?" Sammy says

Cat chuckles nervously "No"

"Good" Sammy says

"So Cat, you wanna hang out after school?" Gwen asks

"Uh, sure" Cat says trying not to get to excited

In Sikowitz's classroom

Tori, Beck, Robbie and Andre are talking when Jade walks in and sits down next to Beck looking very upset

"Everything alright?" Beck asks

"No, Cat's befriending the Goth Club"

"The girls that are rarely ever in school except for detention?" Andre says

"And play all that creepy horror music" Tori asks

"Yes" says Jade

"I hate those girls" Robbie says

"All they do is cause trouble" Beck says

"Well now Cat's befriending them" Jade says

"How do you know for sure" Beck says

"I saw them chatting in the library, they asked Cat to hang out with them after school" says Jade

"Well we need to do something about it" Beck says

"Beck's right" Tori chimes in

Oh please, you know Cat's never gonna talk to us again and now she's with a bunch of criminals" says Jade

"Criminals?" Tori asks confused

"I've met those girls, I know what kinds of stuff they do, the five of them even have small criminal record" says Jade

Tori gasps "What?"

Jade mouths "Yeah"

"We need to get her away from them" Robbie says worriedly

Cat walks in

"Hey Cat" Beck says

"Beck" Cat says rather coldly

"Were you talking to the Goth Club earlier"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that Vega" Cat says coming off rude

Tori looks surprised at Cat calling her by her last name "Hey"

"Cat you can't trust those girls" Jade says

"Oh shut it West" Cat says harshly

"Hey!" Jade says standing up then Beck tells her to sit down which she calmly obliges

"What's wrong don't like it" Cat asks

"I don't think I like your attitude" Jade says

Cat replies "Get over it"

"Excuse me" Jade says as she prepares to get up but Beck puts a hand to her shoulder telling her to relax

"But she told me to get over it" Jade says to Beck

"Oh wah wah" Cat says

"Cat's what's gotten into you?" Beck asks almost put off by Cat's new attitude

"Nothing, I just found friends who will appreciate me for who I am" Cat says crossing her arms

"We appreciate you" Robbie says

"Yeah right Shapiro, now if you'll excuse me, my new friends are waiting for me" Cat says walking to the door

"But Cat class is about to start" Andre says

Cat yells "Whatever" as she walks out of the door)

"Cat!" Tori yells back

Sikowitz comes in as Cat leaves

Sikowitz asks "Who was that?" then Jade replies "Cat"

"Oh, let's get started" Sikowitz says

"Sikowitz! Cat just walked out of class!" Tori says

Sikowitz walks to the stage "Yeah"

Jade looks confused then frustrated

Outside the school

Cat walks up to the Goth club "So what are we gonna do?" she asks

"We're gonna ditch this place" Gwen says and at first Cat is shocked "Really?" gets a look from Gwen "I mean, that's cool"

"That's what I thought, now let's go" Gwen says then the goths walk away as Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, and Robbie look out the window

"Is she ditching the school" Tori asks sounding surprised

"I told you they're no good" Jade says

"And you're a saint" Robbie chimes in then gets hit with one of Jade's shoes

"Next time it's a chair!" Jade says to Robbie

Tori asks Jade "Where do you think they're taking her"

"Probably wherever they hang out after school….so one of their houses" Jade says

"Well then we should follow them" Andre says

"Are you serious" Tori says thinking the idea is crazy

"I think it's a great idea" Jade says

"I like it" Beck says

"Me too" says Robbie

Tori sighs "Fine"

Class ends then the six friends get up and leave the room while Schikowitz drinks from a coconut

To Be Continued…..


	2. Graffiti

Bad Girl Cat Part 2

*I don't own the characters or locations from _Victorious_ "

At a scary looking house

Cat walks into the living room of Gwen's house, the room is covered with vampire stuff "So this is your house" Cat says looking somewhat freaked out

"Yep" Gwen says

"Show her your room" Beth says then Gwen replies with "OK"

In Gwen's room

Gwen's bed has a Black spider blanket and her walls are covered in fake cobwebs

"Oh...wow! So umm...do you live alone?" Cat says nervously

"Yes, my parents moved to Florida" Gwen says

"Why didn't you go with them" Cat asks

"I hate beaches, and sunlight and fun" Gwen says almost sounding like Jade

"Oh" Cat says

"She has the most scariest house out of all of us" Beth says adoring some of the things in Gwen's room

Cat chuckles nervously "It's not all that bad I mean" she looks at a goblin on Gwen's desk which looks at her and screams at her which makes Sammy laugh

"It's robotic, not real" Sammy says

"OK" Cat says

"I think you're gonna fit in just fine Cat" Gwen says

"Thanks" Cat says

Meanwhile outside Jade, Tori, Robbie and Beck are spying on Cat with binoculars

"She's not even scared" Jade says in a surprised tone

"She looks a bit worried to me" Tori says

"Well yeah but" Jade begins to say something then Robbie cuts her off

"Where are they going now? Robbie asks then his question gets answered when the goths come outside

"Now what are they doing?" Beck says then suddenly Bet, Sammy, Lexie, Claire and Gwen start smoking surprising Cat

"Are they, smoking?" Tori says trying not to get to loud

"Yep" Jade replies

"Want one Cat?" Gwen asks turning to Cat while holding a cigarette in her hand

"Umm no, I'm good" Cat says

"You don't know what you're missing" as she moves the cigarette towards Cat's face "Take it!" she yells

"No!" Cat yells back

"Do you wanna be our friend or not" Lexie asks

"Well yeah but" Cat stammers

Jade gets angry then jumps over the bush

"Jade what are you doing?!" Tori says in a whisper

"HEY!" Jade shouts as she walks across the street to the goths who at this moment turn to her

"Oh look girls, it's Jade West" Gwen says

"What do you want West?" Beth asks

"Yeah!" Cat replies then Jade gives Cat a look afterwhich she looks back at Gwen

"I want my friend back" Jade says

"She's not your friend anymore" Lexie says mocking her then Cat agrees saying "Yeah!" again which makes Jade once again give her a look

"I don't know what kinda game you're playing but I'm taking Cat home" Jade says then goes to take Cat by the hand but she pulls away saying "Get away from me" which seems to hurt Jade

"Cat" Jade says backing up

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Cat looks at the bush) Or them" she says "I know you're back there Vega! Harris! Shapiro, Beck!"

Tori, Beck, Robbie and Andre stand up

"Get outta here" Cat says sounding mad

"Not without you" Jade says

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Cat angrily says

"What are you, her mother" Claire says

"No, I'm her friend and me and my friends are taking her home" Jade says then Tori, Robbie, Andre and Beck take off running

"I'm not your friend, and I'm not going anywhere with you" Cat says

"Don't be stupid Cat, you can't trust these girls" Jade says

"No they're not, you're just jealous that they're treating me better than you guys did" Cat says

"How, you just met them today" Jade says then the goths walk up to her

"Whatever West, now you have two options, you either leave or we make you leave" Gwen says getting in her face

"I'm not afraid of you, you blue strand of hair freak!" Jade screams in Gwen's face

At Tori's house

Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie are sitting on the couch when Jade walks in her hair's a mess and her clothes are torn

"Jade, you're OK!" Tori says standing up

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood" Jade says to Tori

"So I assume Cat's not coming back?" Andre aks

"No" Jade says as she sits down "And now I'm sad"

"I thought you didn't care?" Tori says to Jade

"Never said I didn't" Jade says

Robbie asks "Could this get any worse?"

The next day at school Tori and the gang walk into school to find that everything has been graffitied on

"What the freak?" Tori says looking around at all the grafitti on the walls

Robbie opens his locker and a smelly sock falls out "Oh man" he says

Tori opens her locker to find a smelly fish inside "Oh gosh" she says taking the fish out

Andre, Beck and Jade walk into Sikowitz's room to find the words "Cat Was Here" sprayed all over the wall

Jade starts "Oh"

"My" Beck continues

Andre finishes "Gosh"

"What is it?" Robbie asks as he walks in "Oh dang!"

Tori walks in and sees the graffiti "What the freak!"

Then at that moment Cat walks into the room to see "Cat Was Here" sprayed all over "What happened?" She asks innocently

"You tell us, your name is sprayed all over the room" Jade says

Robbie adds "Yeah and there's graffiti everywhere in the school"

"I didn't do this! It must've been Gwen and her friends" Cat says defending herself

"Yeah right, you did this just to get back at us!" Jade says clearly not believing her

"I did not!" Cat says starting to get mad

"Oh don't lie, your name is all over the place" Robbie says

"Yeah but why would I do this?" Cat asks

"Like Jade said, to get even with us for what we said about us" Tori explains

Then Cat explains "You did say some horrible things but if I wanted to get back at you I wouldn't do this!"

"Yeah like we're gonna believe that" Andre says

"The evidence is all over the walls" Beck says

"Fine don't believe me, as if I could care" Cat says

"It seemed like you did just a minute ago" Jade points out

"WELL I DON'T OK!" Cat yells

"Cat don't you see what these girls are turning you into?" Tori asks

Cat gets defensive "They're not doing anything, you're just jealous I have new friends that appreciate and care about me?"

This gets Jade mad "You think they care?! Cat they don't care about you! If they didn't they wouldn't have tried making you smoke! They wouldn't have made abandon us and this school"

"I haven't abandoned this school and you guys abandoned me!" Cat says before Gwen calls for her

"Cat! Let's go!" Gwen yells

"Coming!" Cat says then before she leaves she looks at her former friends "Goodbye"

"Where are you going" Tori asks now sounding concerned

"Anywhere but here" Cat says then she slams the door behind her

"I don't know if Cat actually did do this" Tori says

"Well it doesn't change the fact these girls are taking Cat and making her a totally different person!" Jade says getting a bit upset

"Why are we blaming them, we're the ones who started it when we were just saying stupid stuff and then we went and insulted Cat"

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room Cat is still outside the door the door listening

"I mean you're right, it's not like we meant any of it!" Beck says

Andre agrees "Yeah we were just kidding around"

Cat looks a bit guilty as she goes to grab the door handle but before she can Gwen yells from afar "VALENTINE LET'S GO!"

"Coming!" first Cat thinks about going back in only to walk away from the door and Hollywood Arts with the goths

To Be Continued…...


	3. The Thieving Valentine

Bad Girl Cat Part 3

At Lunch

Cat walks pass her former friends and to the Goth Club

"So Tori...any ideas of getting Cat back?" Jade asks

"We gotta show her that these girls don't care about her" Tori says

"How are we gonna do that?" Robbie asks

"I have no idea" replies Tori then everyone else groaned frustratedly

Cat is laughing as her new and old friends look at her

"Laughing hurts my ears" Gwen says

"Sorry" Cat say then Gwen takes Cat by the arm and pulls out a switchblade

"What are you doing?" Cat says sounding a bit freaked out then Gwen says "Come with us"

"I'm gonna follow her" Tori says as she gets up and walks away from the table

"Wait up I'm going with" Jade says offering her help

"No, I'll handle this" Tori says

"Are you sure?" Jade asks sounding concerned

"Yeah" Tori says then she walks away

Behind the school

Gwen is cutting Cat's arm as Lexie, Beth, Claire and Sam look on

Cat tries not to cry as the tiny blade cuts through her skin while Gwen makes a little cross on Cat's arm

Tori starts coming towards her when she notices Cat's arm being cut "Cat!" she yells making the goths look at her "What are you doing to her" she says stepping forward but Lexie, Beth, Sammy and Claire step in front of her

"Relax Vega, there done" Gwen says as Cat looks at the cross on her arm "Now you're one of us" Gwen says then Cat looks at her

"Cat!" Tori yells as she gets held back by Lexie and Claire

Gwen walks up to Tori "Hold her still" she says as she gets close to Tori "You know Vega I'm really sick of you" Gwen goes to attack Tori with the knife but Jade comes up from behind knocking Gwen down then sends the knife skidding into the sewer drain

Jade yells "Let her go! Now!" Then out of nowhere Cat turns Jade around and smacks her down shocking Tori

Jade looks up at Cat "Cat?" she says in shock

"Get out of here Vega, West before we hurt you" Cat says sternly

Tori gets released then she walks up to Cat "Cat please" Cat punches her in the stomach making Tori drop to her knees "Cat...why?" She says as she falls to her side

"You know, I used to think you were my friends now I finally see you for what you really are, nothing but a bunch of loser jerks! Cat then Kicks Tori then kicks Jade square in the face knocking her to the cement of the parking lot

"Wow, nice job Valentine" Gwen says clearly impressed

"Let's go" says Cat then she walks away with the goths leaving Tori and Jade laid out

In the Nurse's office

Tori and Jade tell Beck, Robbie and Andre about what happened

"Cat did that to you?" Andre asks

Jade nods "Yeah"

"Oh man" Beck says

"I still can't believe what those goths are turning our sweet little Cat into" Tori says feeling really sad

Jade then reassures Tori "We'll get her back"

"How?" Robbie says

Jade starts talking "I don't know, all I know is she can't trust those girls, they cause nothing but trouble and the moment they don't see any use in you they….they" she stops herself

"What?" Tori asks

"They beat you until you're coughing up blood sometimes even close to dying" Jade says finishing her sentence

"What?!" Tori nearly yells

"How do you know all this?" Robbie asks

"Cause I use to be a part of their club!" Jade admits

"What?!" Tori asks

"It's true, I was once a friend of theirs then they tried to boss me around and make me do things I didn't want to, so they took me into the back of an ally and beat me senseless, and this was before Tori joined Hollywood Arts" Jade explains

Tori starts to panic "Oh man, we gotta warn Cat!" she says feeling nothing but dread and worry

"We can't, there's no way she's gonna believe us especially after this!" Jade says for once feeling hopeless and regretful

"We can't know for sure unless we try!" Tori says

Robbie chimes in agreeing "Yeah we gotta get Cat away from them before they get her in major trouble"

"How are we gonna do that? We already tried and got our butts handed to us" Jade says

"Oh! What about her friend Sam, I think it was Puckett? Doesn't she still live with her?" Tori asks

"She's out of town" Jade says

"Oh man!" Tori says "We gotta think of something"

At a store

Cat and the goths are looking around then Gwen puts a keychain in her pocket

"Aren't you buying those?" Cat asks Gwen

"No" Gwen says

"We don't pay for things" Beth says acting like the thought of paying is silly

Cat's eyes widen "But, that's stealing"

"So? It's fun" Lexie says while stuffing her coat with candy

"Yeah try it" Claire says

"No!" Cat says

"You wanna be apart of this group or not" Claire asks

"Well yeah but" Cat starts to say then Sammy grabs a jar of bibble

"Here, take this" Sammy says

"Yay! I love bibble" Cat says as she takes the bibble "But we can't just" Looks around to see the goths putting more and more stuff in their pockets then Cat's phone rings and on the caller ID says "Tori Vega" so Cat answers

"Cat where are you?" Tori asks

"At a store" Cat says then Gwen walks up "I mean nowhere!" she says then Gwen grabs the phone out of Cat's hand

"Hey!" Gwen yells into the phone "None of your business Vega!"

"Cat stay away from them they're" Gwen hangs up before Tori can finish then the goth throws Cat's phone against the wall breaking it

"My phone!" Cat exclaims

"Suck it up! You don't need people like that trying to ruin our

Fun" Gwen says

"But"

"Look if you're not gonna take anything then get the heck out of here, but if you leave you're officially banned from our group" Gwen says rather harshly

"But I wanna be apart of your group" Cat says hugging the jar of bibble

"Then take the freaking bibble and let's run" Gwen says as Cat looks at the Bibble

At Gwen's House

The girls enter Gwen's room

"Good Job girls, what did you get?" Gwen says

"I got some black and white beads" Beth says

"Lexie?" Gwen turns to Lexie

"Candy" Claire says as she pulls candy out of her pocket

Cat leans against the door hugging the jar of bibble feeling guilty

"I got some black nail polish and lipstick" Sammy says

"Nice job Sammie" Gwen says complimenting her friend

"What about you Gwen?" Sammy asks

"Some keychains, candy and a pair of sunglasses" Gwen says then the girls except Cat clap

Gwen turns to Cat "Cat, aren't you gonna share what you got?"

"You can see what I got" Cat says feeling bummed

"Hey, you did great for your first run and take" Beth says then Gwen goes to correct her but decides to stay quiet

"Yeah" Cat says feeling a bit regretful for what she did

"Whatever, so what should we do now?" Gwen says to her friends then she looks at Cat "I know, how about we prank those so called loser friends of yours Cat"

"What?" Cat asks

"Come on, you're not scared are you?" Sammy asks almost mocking Cat

"I'm not, it's just what are you thinking of" Cat says

"Well…." Gwen puts her arm on Cat's shoulder

At School the following day

Robbie opens his locker only to get a ton of water sprayed on him

Andre tries turning on his radio only for it to break "Ah man!" he exclaims

Beck and Jade walk up to Tori who's at her locker 'Tori Vega!" Jade says feeling irritated

Tori turns to Beck and Jade to see that their hair have been turned pink and at first she almost laughs but quickly controls herself "What happened?"

"Our shampoos were tampered with" says Beck

"My radio is broken" Andre adds

"And I got sprayed in the face with water" Robbie says walking up to his friends then Tori smells something

"Umm Robbie I don't think that's water" she says backing away with the others

"Aww" Robbie says

Tori opens her locker only for pain to explode running her locker and covering the front part of Tori's body

Beck and Jade look shocked

"You OK Tor?" Andre says worried

Tori turns to her friends completely covered in paint "I'm fine, EXCEPT I'M COVERED IN PAINT!" she yells

Cat walks by with the Goth Squad laughing

"Enjoy our little surprises" Cat says as the Goth Squad laughs

"Cat how could you?!" Tori says

"Hey, she listens to us" Gwen says then Jade gets riled up

"Why you bunch of" Jade gets held back by Beck before she lunges at one of the goths

"Come on Cat, let's leave these losers so they can" Gwen laughs

"Clean up"

The Goth Squad walks away as Tori and the gang feel upset

Tori leans against her locker for a second "This is awful"

"I know, I smell like pee" Robbie says

Tori stands straight "Not that, I'm talking about what those girls are doing to sweet Cat"

"I wanna punch them in the teeth for this" Looking at her hair

Beck puts his hands on Jade's shoulders "Jade, relax"

"Relax, look at us, OUR HAIR HAVE BEEN TURNED PINK!" Jade yells

"I know, but there's gotta be a better way then stooping to their level" Beck explains

Andre looks at Tori and asks "So what are we gonna do?"

"We gotta use our heads" Tori says then she takes a step forward and a bucket of paint comes down onto her

Andre, Robbie and Beck look surprised as Jade holds back her laughter

Tori sighs "Now I'm sad"

Jade takes a picture

"Jade!" Beck says not approving of Jade taking a picture

"What?" Jade says to Beck

Tori looks at Jade irritated

To Be Continued….


	4. Running Away

Bad Girl Cat Part 4

In the parking lot, Cat and the goths stand before a black car

"OK Cat the next step for your initiation" Gwen gives Cat a key

"I want you to key the principles car"

"What do you mean?" Cat asks then Gwen takes the key

"Here I'll show you" Gwen says then she keys the side of the car "There, like that" she says giving the key to Cat

Cat walks over to the car as Jade sticks her head out from around the corner of the building

"Go ahead" Gwen says then Cat keys the front of the Principal's car then once she finishes the goths run away as Jade makes her way towards the car

The Principal walks out to see his car has been keyed and Jade is standing near it

"MY CAR!" The Principal yells then she looks at Jade "Come with me" she says grabbing Jade by the arm then drags her away

"Wait I didn't do this!" Jade says

"SHUT UP WEST!" she yells

At the lunch table

Tori is on the phone with Jade "Cat did what?"

"Yeah and now I'm stuck in detention because I got blamed for it" Jade says

"Well did you tell her what happened?" Tori asks

"I tried she doesn't believe me" Jade explains

"HEY! NO PHONES IN DETENTION!" Principal Helen yells

"No wait!" Jade says before getting disconnected

"Oh man" Tori says

"We need to get that girl away from them before she does something super crazy" Andre says and the others agree

At Tori's House

"Wow, so she dumped an entire bucket of paint on you?" Trina says while fixing herself a drink

"Yes, and I have been trying to contact Cat for the last three hours and she hasn't answered her phone" Tori says as she sits down

"Well have you tried" Before Trina gets her sentance out she sees Cat and the goths walking down the street outside their house "Uh, Tori, I think I found them" Trina says

"What?" Tori gets up from the couch and goes to the window as the goths walk around the corner "Oh my gosh that was them! Come on!" Tori says then runs to the door

"Hold on, let me get my heels" Trina says heading to the stairs

"We don't have time for that" Tori says but Trina has already gone upstairs "Oh Trina!" Tori yells as she runs up the stairs

In a parking lot

Beth breaks the window of a car

"What are you doing?" Cat asks

"What do you think, we're gonna steal it!" Gwen says as Beth gets in the car then starts it up

"We'll get in trouble" Cat says

"Cat, relax you're with us, nothing bad is gonna happen" Gwen says then she gets in the driver's seat as the rest of the girls get in the back "Now get in"

Cat heads over to the passenger side as a car stops before them then Tori gets out

"CAT STOP!" Tori yells as Cat looks at her and Trina

Tori begs Cat "Cat...don't go with them"

"How'd you know we were here" Gwen asks

"Tori saw you guys walking past our house" Trina says

"Yeah, I had a feeling you were up to no good, and it looks like I'm right" says

"Why do you care?" Cat asks

"Because you're my friend, and I don't want you to get in trouble because of these punks" Tori says

Cat gets defensive "They're not punks, they're my friends!" Cat says

"No they're not, they're trying to use you" Tori says

Beth gets mad "Shut up Vega!"

"Make us" says Trina

"Trina!" Tori says

"What was that?: Gwen asks harshly

"Nothing, Cat please you have to believe me" Tori continues to beg Cat not to go

"Why should I!" Cat asks

"Cause you know I wouldn't lie to you, please Cat!" Tori says pleading with Cat

"You wouldn't lie? You lied about liking me, about being my friend, it was all a charade wasn't it?" Cat asks getting upset

"No it wasn't, Cat we didn't mean any of the stuff we said! We were just saying stupid stuff and…" Tori goes to say more put Cat puts her hand up saying "Shut Up"

"I don't want to hear it, come on Gwen let's go" Cat says as she gets in the passenger seat

Tori walks up to the car but Gwen pulls away then drives down the street

"Cat! Trina come on!" Tori runs to the car

"OK" says Trina as they get in the car and drive after the goths

Gwen looks in her rearview mirror "Is she seriously following us?"

"What a loser, let's lose her" Sammy says

"OK!" Gwen says as she puts her foot on the gas then starts speeding down the road

"They're speeding!" Trina exclaims

"After them" Tori replies

Trina stops "I can't we're at a red light"

"Oh come on!" Tori says then Jade who's been on the other side of the phone speaks up

"Relax Vega, I'll handle this" Jade says

Where the goth squad are

The girls are driving down the middle of nowhere when a black car follows them

"Now what?" Gwen says getting mad

Jade is right behind them with Beck in the passenger seat

"It's Jade!" Cat says

"Let's lose them" Beth says

"How, they're right on our tail" Sammy says

Tori comes up from a separate Road

"How did they? Screw it! Hang on people it's about to get bumpy!" Gwen says then she drives the car off road

"Now what are they doing?" Beck says

"They're trying to get away but they won't escape me!" Jade says then drives after the goths as does Tori

"Can't we just work this out?!" Cat asks

"NO! Listen to me, those people aren't your friends remember? You're with us now!" Gwen says angrily

"But…" says Cat

"Cat! Are you with us or not!" Gwen asks raising her volume

Cat stays silent making Gwen even more irritated "Cat!"

Tori and Jade drive up next to the goths sandwiching them in

"Pull over!" Tori yells Then Gwen yells "SCREW YOU!" as she steps on the gas

"Get back here!" Jade yells as steps on the gas only for her car to start slowing down "What? No, no, no! We're running out of gas"

Tori's car begins to run out of gas too

"Oh come on!" Tori says kicking the floor

Jade and Tori stop letting the goths get away

Tori puts her head to the window "Cat"

Jade gets out of the car and kicks the wheel in anger "Darn it!"

Where the goths are

The goths drive down a dirt road

"Looks like we lost them" Beth says

Gwen smiles "Fantastic"

Cat sits quietly as Gwen drives down the road

"Cat, Cat!" Gwen says snapping Cat out of her quiet state

"What?!" Cat says looking at Gwen

"You didn't answer my question, are with us or no?"

Cat stutters "I...I guess I am"

Gwen smiles "Good"

"Where are we going anyway?" Cat asks

"My family has a cabin not too far from here, we're heading there" Gwen explains

Cat asks "Then what?"

Gwen explains "We're gonna spend the night, then tomorrow we'll take off out of the state for good"

"But my family and friends are here!" Cat says

"Forget them! They don't care about you, Cat all they want to do is hurt you" Gwen says yelling at Cat

"My nona would never hurt me" Cat says

"I don't know who that is but whatever" Gwen says

To Be Continued….


	5. Regrets

Bad Girl Cat

At the cabin

The girls enter the cabin, the cabin is a typical old fashion cabin

"OK here we are" Gwen says

"FYI there's no service up here, so no calls to anyone" Beth says

Cat looks at Beth then the other girls as they find blankets and pillows

"Good, there's enough for all of us, here Valentine" Gwen says then she tosses a pink sleeping bag and a pillow to Cat which she catches

"Thanks" Cat says looking at her pink sleeping bag

The goths set up their sleeping bags and pillows on the floor

Cat looks out the window as it starts raining then she walks to the bathroom

"Using the bathroom?" Gwen asks

"Yes" Cat replied

"Well don't take to long, we need to get some sleep so we can be ready tomorrow" said Gwen

"OK" Cat says as she walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Cat immediately looks at herself in the mirror then Cat's red haired self appears in the mirror

"What are you doing here? You should be with your friends" Redhead Cat says

"As if they care" Cat says back to her former self

"Don't be stupid….if they didn't care would they have tried to come after you guys" Red Haired Cat says

"I guess but"

"But nothing, plus think about the things these awful girls have been making you do, you know it's wrong" Redhead Cat says

"Well yeah but….they're my friends" Cat says as she looks down

"Are they? Are they really? Wake up! They're trying to take you away from your real friends and family, in fact didn't you say earlier that your family _and_ friends were here" Said redhead Cat

"Yes but I didn't mean it like that" said Cat

"Don't lie, Cat you know these girls aren't your friends, the ones that are your friends are from Hollywood Arts, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Jade and Tori! Even Trina, they're your friends, not these trouble makers who mind you, broke your phone, made you steal from a store, key a car, and oh yeah graffiti the entire school" Redhead Cat explained

"OK maybe did do all that but they told me too" Cat admits

Redhead Cat replied in a mocking tone "They told me too"

"Hey!"

"Don't you see what's going on, if you stay here with these girls, you're gonna become one of them and you and I both know that's not what you want! You don't wanna become some car stealing, store robbing, car keying, graffiting, lying punk with a criminal record! You're Cat Valentine! Nice, kind, sweet many of the things your friends love about you, heck you even heard them say they weren't serious about any of the things they said, they love you Cat, and you love them too!" said Redhead Cat

Cat looks at her former self as a tears run down her cheek

"This girl right now, is not the person you wanna be, admit!" demanded Redhead Cat

Cat yells "SHUT UP!" which the five girls in the other room hear

"Who's she talking to?" asked Beth

"I don't know, she's crazy" said Gwen

Then Sammy chimed in "Maybe we should dump her in a ditch somewhere"

Claire agreed "Yeah, I don't think she's even serious about joining us"

"Exactly let's ditch the dummy before she holds us down" said Lexie

Gwen looks at the bathroom door "Good idea" she says

Cat looks at her former self as she puts her hands on the sink "Just go away...please" Cat says to herself before dropping her arms to her side

"I can't go away….I'm you, but fine I'll leave you for now, but remember I'm still here and I always be" Redhead says before disappearing

Cat looks at her reflection then wipes the tears from her face

"Hey, Valentine what's taking so long" Yelled Gwen

Cat opens the door then walks to her sleeping bag

"You OK?" Gwen asks sounding curious but not at all concerned

"I'm fine, we better get some sleep we got a long day tomorrow" Cat says as she lies down

"Uh OK" Beth says sounding a bit confused

"Night" Cat says before hiding herself under her sleeping bag

On the road

Andre drives down the road with Jade, Beck, Robbie, Tori and Trina in the car

"Thanks again Andre" said Tori

"No problem" said Andre

"I hope she's OK" Tori says feeling nothing but concern for her friend

"She'll be fine, besides the cops are looking for her too, and we gave the names of the five girls plus their pictures so they can find them" Andre says

"How did you get their pictures" Trina asked

"Jade gave them to me" said Andre

Tori looks out the window "Oh Cat, where could you be?"

After Midnight back at the cabin

Cat is asleep as memories flash through her head

" _Yay I love bibble!"_

 _Jade's Voice "Cat, Cat? YOU'RE KILLING ME!"_

 _Andre's Voice "Hey little red"_

" _What's that suppose to mean?"_

" _Yay, we're hanging out together"_

" _NO!" Jade's Voice yelled_

 _Trina's Voice singing "Girl you smell so fruity" "Cat sing the next line"_

" _I can't, it's dirty"_

" _Is it true that pee and sweat are, like, cousins?"_

 _Tori's Voice "Cat you are a beautiful girl with a beautiful personality"_

 _Robbie's Voice "You're an amazing girl anyone would be lucky as cheese to go out with you"_

" _Is it Beck"_

" _I'm sitting right next to you"_

" _Oh yeah, hey Beck!"_

" _Yay I feel so loved!"_

Cat smiles in her sleep then gets woken up by Gwen

"Hey Valentine, get up, we're leaving" said Gwen

"Already" Cat asks not realising it's morning now

Gwen "Yes, let's go" said Gwen then Cat begins to roll up her sleeping bag "Leave it, we won't be needing them"

Cat replies with "OK" then follows the five girls out to the car

"Ready?" Sammy asked

"Yes, Cat get in" said Gwen

Cat quietly gets in the passenger seat then buckles up as Gwen gets in the driver's seat then starts the car

Gwen drives the car away from the cabin and down the road

In Andre's Car

Jade is trying to reach Cat but there's no signal "Darn it!" slams her phone to the seat of the car "No signal"

"Relax we'll find her" said Beck

"I hope you're right, hey Tori, Tori?!" Jade says trying to get Tori's attention but she has fallen asleep

"Looks like she's out"

"No I'm not" Tori says sitting straight up opening her eyes "I mean I was until someone" Looks back at Jade "Woke me up screaming at me" she looks forward

"Are you OK?" Andre asks Tori sounding concerned

"No!" Tori says putting her head to the window "I feel horrible about what we did to Cat"

"Hey, then maybe you shouldn't have been mean to her" Trina says then receives a painful twist to the arm from Jade "OW!"

"She's like the sweetest thing ever, how could we hurt someone who has been nothing but kind to us?" Tori says getting emotional "What were we thinking?"

"We were being stupid, sure she can be a bit out there but, but she's still our friend" said Beck

"I know, just why were we? What made us even speak about Cat like that?" Tori asks sitting up

"Umm that might've been my fault" Jade says

"What?" Tori asks looking back at Jade

"I'm the one who started it" she says

"Yeah but, wait weren't we doing some kinda scene?" Tori asks

"Yes, Sikowitz asked us to pick someone in the school and we had…" Andre stops talking

"What? Wait oh now I remember, he asked us to pretend to insult Cat so we could" Tori starts to say

"So we could learn how to be critics" Robbie says finishing her sentance

"Oh man!" Tori puts her head to the window

"Hey we tried to tell her" Andre says

Tori gets upset "Yeah and how did that work out?"

In the goths car

Cat looks at Gwen as Gwen speeds down the road

Red Haired Cat appears in the side mirror "Cat"

Cat looks at the mirror "

"You know this isn't right! Do something" red haired Cat says before disappearing again

Cat looks at Gwen "Do you guys think I'm a nuisance? She asks

"Why are you asking now?" Gwen asked

"TELL ME!" shouted Cat making Gwen jump then Gwen sighs

"You want the truth...you're a childish loser! You're nothing but a burden to everyone, and this world would be so much better if you would shut your stupid little mouth, you're a pain in the butt, you can't even do a simple thing without hesitation you're utterly useless!" Gwen says as harshly as possible

"Yeah she's right" said Beth

"It's true" said Lexie

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said Sammy

"Agreed 100!%" Claire says agreeing

"You happy now" Gwen asks sounding irritated

Cat looks back and notices Andre's van is far in the distance

"Stop the car!" Cat demanded

"What?!" asked Gwen

Cat raises her voice "I SAID STOP THE DANG CAR!" she yells then Gwen pumps the brake stopping the car

"WHAT?!" Gwen asks angrily

Cat looks at Gwen angrily as she takes her seatbelt off

"Cat put that back on" ordered Gwen

Cat opens the door then gets out

"Hey, what's happening up there?" Andre asks as Cat gets out of the goths car

"Isn't that Cat!" Robbie says

"Oh my gosh Cat" Tori says

"Hold on something's not right" Jade says just as Beth, Lexie, Claire and Sammy get out of the car then jumps Cat "CAT!" Jade yells then Andre stops the car allowing Tori and Jade to get out

"TORI!" Cat yells as the girls tie her hands and feet together

"GET OFF OF HER!" Jade yells as she comes running full speed but Gwen gets out and smacks her down

"Jade!" Tori says stopping in her tracks then Gwen pulls out a bat from the trunk "NO you don't!" Tori runs towards the goths only to trip over Jade

Cat gets whacked over the head then gets thrown into the back of the car as the girls get in

"Cat, no!" Tori says getting up then she runs to the car but it drives away before she can stop them "NO!" Tori yells as Andre drives up "Come on!" Andre yells as Jade and Tori get in the car

Where the goths are

Gwen speeds down the road as Cat is held by down by Lexie

"Where are we going to drop her?" Lexie says

"Hang on" Gwen nears a gas station "There's one more thing I need from her"

Beth wakes Cat up by slapping her

"Let me go!" Cat says struggling

"Listen here!" Gwen barks "You will do what we say, when we say it or else"

Claire puts a knife to Cat's neck scaring her

"OK, what do you want?" Cat asks

"You and I are gonna rob this gas station" said Gwen as she opens the door

"What?" Cat says then Gwen opens the back door grabbing Cat

"Don't say no to me missy!" Gwen says cutting Cat lose then puts the knife to Cat's back "Let's go!"

Cat squeaks out a scared "OK"

Gwen and Cat walk to the gas station as Beth, Lexie, Sammy and Claire get out of the car

"HEY!" Jade yells

The girls turn around as Tori and Jade get out of the van wielding bats of their own

"You're not getting past us" Beth says

"Oh yeah!" Jade says

In the gas station

"Come on!" Gwen says as they look around

Tori and Jade walk in without the bats

"Over there" Tori whispers pointing to Gwen and Cat who are by a vending machine

"What are they doing?" Jade asks

Gwen steps away from Cat walking towards a cash register

"Come on Cat" Gwen says

"OK" Cat starts walking then hears a "Psst!" Cat looks to the nearest aisle to find Tori and Jade sticking their heads out from around the corner waving her over

"Guys" Cat whispers walking up to them

"Come on" Jade says then Cat looks at Gwen who's back is still turned "OK" Cat says then Jade takes her hand as does Tori

"Let's go" Tori says then the three run outside which Gwen notices

"HEY!" Gwen yells running after them

Outside

Tori and Jade are knocked down by Beth and Sammy

"Tori! Jade!" Cat yells then Claire and Lexie grab her and carry her to the car "LET GO!"

"Cat!" Tori yells then gets hit over the head by a baseball bat

"Cat!" Jade yells before getting hit over the head by a baseball bat

"Tori! Jade!" Andre yells from the car then he looks over to the goths as they throw Cat into the back seat

"What are we gonna do?" Trina asks as the goths get into the black car

"Cat!" Robbie yells as Gwen drives away

"No" Beck says

Tori and Jade get up and run over to the van

"After them!" Tori says as she gets in the passenger seat and Jade gets in the back

"Roger that" Andre says starting the van up

In the goths Car

Cat's mouth has been covered with duct tape and now her hands and feet are being tied with the rope

Gwen looks into the rearview mirror at Cat angrily

Cat whimpers in fear

To Be Continued…..


	6. The Rescue

Bad Girl Cat Part 6

The goths find an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere

Cat has been tied to a chair as Beth and Gwen stand before her while the other three are outside

"You made a big mistake Cat Valentine" Gwen says as Beth rips off the duct tape from Cat's mouth

"OW!" Cat says

"Good! I'm glad it hurt" Gwen says "One job Cat you had one job!" said Gwen leaning towards Cat

"I'm sorry!" Cat says as Beth pulls out her knife

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it" Gwen says "Speaking of cut"

Beth gives Gwen the knife "You're gonna get cut" Beth says

Cat cries as Gwen puts the knife to her heart "Please no" cried Cat

"It's too late to beg" Gwen says putting the knife to Cat's throat "You know, I never actually saw you as a friend, you were just a pawn in my game, you see once I found out you were friends with West and those other losers I thought, hey why not create a rift through those idiots using you. So I made you graffiti the school and prank your friends"

"So they would be mad at me?" Cat asked

"Yes, and I would've gotten away with it" Gwen says leaning in making scaring Cat "If it wasn't for some stupid former redhead FREAK!"

"Freak?" Cat says sounding offended

"Oh does that hurt, well good, but don't worry, this won't hurt a bit" Gets ready to slice Cat's neck open "At least, not for long"

Cat cries and hyperventilates as Gwen runs her hand down the side of her face

Outside

A van pulls up then from behind Jade and Tori wack Claire and Sammy with the bats then Lexie goes to call Gwen but Jade smacks her down

Inside

"Any final words?" Gwen says

"No" Cat says closing her eyes accepting her fate

"Good" Gwen says "No hold still, this will be quick"

Tears run down Cat's face as Gwen gets ready to cut her throat but before Gwen can act the door gets knocked down

"What the?" Tori walks in as Gwen stands up taking the knife away from Cat's throat then Jade jumps through the window knocking Gwen down

"Jade! Tori!" Cat cries

"You losers never quit do you!" Goes to punch Tori but she ducks and then elbows Beth in the gut then decks her in the face

"Cat!" Tori runs up to her friend and unties her hands

"Tori" Cat says as Jade slams Gwen head first into the wall and Tori unties her feet

"There" Tori says then Cat hugs her crying

"Thank you" Cat cries

Jade grabs Beth and Gwen by the shirt then tosses them out the door

"Hey, let's get out of here" Jade says

Tori takes Cat by the hand "Come on"

Outside

Tori, Jade and Cat walk out the door then Jade kicks Gwen down and then Beth

"Here" Jade grabs the duct tape then ties Gwen and Beth together "Now" Jade sticks them against the flag pole with Lexie, Claire and Sammy "The cops will be here in a few minutes so just sit tight" Jade slaps Gwen's face

"I HATE YOU!" Gwen yells

"Yeah well so do I" Jade says back to Gwen

"Tori, Jade, guys I'm sorry" Cat says as she walks up to the rest of her friends

"It's OK" Tori says putting her hands on Cat's arms "We're just glad you're alright"

"You're not mad at me, even though I put graffiti in the school, beat you and Jade up and pranked you?" Cat asks

"No, of course not" Tori says putting her hands on Cat's face "Cat, you're our friend, nothing you do will ever make us hate you, we love you no matter what, you don't have to change for anyone, we loved you just the way you used to be"

"Really?" Cat says getting choked up

"Yeah" Tori says

Cat hugs Tori breaking down crying

"Thank you" Cat cries "I was so scared they'd hurt me, so I didn't run, I didn't want them to do anything bad to me or you guys, I was so stupid"

"It's alright, they can't do anything to you now, you're safe now" Tori says hugging Cat as she too gets teared up

"I wanna come home" Cat says looking at Tori

"Let's go" Tori says with a smile as she takes Cat by the hand

Cat and Tori get in the back with Jade, Robbie and Trina sit behind them and Beck and Andre sit in the front

Andre drives away as the cops arrive

Cat lays her head on Tori's shoulder to which she puts her arm around Cat

Jade smiles as she looks at her perky friend

Cat falls asleep lying Tori with a smile on her face knowing she's safe and sound with her friends

Tori smiles as she looks at Cat "Sleep tight, we'll be home before you know it" Tori kisses the top of Cat's head

" _Oh my gosh this is so much fun!" Cat's voice yells excitedly_

" _I think I have a bibble problem"_

 _Jade's Voice "Where are my house keys"_

" _I'll take her to the nurse" Tori's voice says_

" _I swallowed them" Cat's voice says_

" _You'll see them again" Tori's voice says_

 _Cat laughs_

Tori rests her head on top of Cat's as she falls asleep

The next day at school during class

Tori walks into class "Hey where's Cat?" Jade asks

"I don't know, I haven't heard from her since last night" says Tori checking her phone "It's almost 9:00 it's not like her to be late" she sits down "I hope she's OK"

Then at that moment Cat walks in without black lipstick, without black nails, back in her usual clothes and red hair

"Cat" Robbie says

"Oh my gosh" Tori says standing up excited "You have your red hair again"

"Yep, I dyed it back to red last night" Cat says

"This is awesome" Tori hugs Cat

"So you guys really don't mind how I act" Cat asks

"No" Beck says

"Of course not" said Andre

"Yes" Jade says making everyone look at her "I'm kidding!" Jade says standing up "Welcome back"

"Thanks" Cat says then holds her arms out for a hug "Can I?"

"NO!" Jade yells then looks at Cat "Bring it in"

Cat says "Yay!" then hugs Jade

Cat then goes around the room first hugging Beck then Andre then she walks up to Robbie and stops

"What?" Robbie asks

"You smell like the fish that was in Tori's locker" Cat says

"Wait did you eat it?" Tori asks Robbie

"Yes" Robbie says

Cat then hugs Robbie despite him smelling like fish then Cat runs up to Tori, jumps on her wrapping her arms and legs around Tori then gives her a hug which Tori returns

Cat remains on Tori "OK, you can get down now" Tori says patting Cat's back

"But I like it up here" Cat says smiling at Tori looking into her eyes

Tori looks amused then her and Cat hug again

Sikowitz walks in and doesn't even acknowledge Cat hanging on Tori like a monkey

"Hey Sikowitz" Cat says

"Hey Cat" Sikowitz says turning to Cat and Tori

Cat goes to explain but Sikowitz cuts her off saying "I don't want to know" he then walks away leaving Tori and Cat to chuckle, smile at each other and then hug

Jade chuckles as she sits down on Beck's lap

Robbie and Andre bump fists feeling happy their little redhead friend is back

Tori looks at Cat "So you wanna hang out at lunch"

"Yeah!" Cat says then she laughs

"Never change Cat" Jade says quietly to herself

Cat gets down and yells "Group hug!" Which they all get up and oblige

"I feel so loved!" Cat says as her friends hug her

The End


End file.
